


Долгая дорога домой

by Prokopyan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, slice-of-life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коротая вечера в спортивных барах, Гарольд Качмарек и подумать не мог, что однажды встретит в одном из них самого странного и неожиданного человека в своей жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога домой

Кажется, это случилось в баре. В то время он часто коротал свободное, полное непрошеных мыслей и воспоминаний время за кружкой пива в окружении незнакомых людей и шуме спортивных трансляций. Он не был великим болельщиком, но когда все собравшиеся радостно вскакивали из-за столов после очередного гола, удержаться и не последовать примеру было чертовски сложно.  
Забили третий гол подряд, и радости спортивных фанатов не было предела. Перевернулось несколько стульев, но никто не обратил на это внимания: сумрачное, накуренное помещение заполнил общий крик радости, звонсталкивающихся кружек. Сосед похлопал Гарольда по плечу, широко улыбнулся и кинулся выпивать с самыми шумными. А на опустевшее место сел самый странный и неожиданный из всех здешних посетителей.  
На нём был строгий костюм, серые брюки, несколько помятая рубашка, ослабленный галстук, небрежно наброшенная куртка. Несмотря на отросшую бороду, было заметно, что мужчина следил за собой по мере холостяцких возможностей. На отсутствие если не жены, то женщины указывало обручальное кольцо на левой руке — свидетельство развода и нежелания скрывать отсутствие всякой компетенции в брачных делах.  
— Есть здесь у вас что-нибудь безалкогольное? — поинтересовался он не громко и не тихо, а ровно так, чтобы бармен расслышал и с нескрываемым удивлением и недовольством поглядел на странного клиента.  
Не удержался от удивлённого взгляда и Гарольд: зачем приходить в бар, если не являешься ярым болельщиком или не хочешь хорошенько напиться? Впрочем, ответа на этот вопрос долго ждать не пришлось.  
Радостный гул постепенно стихал. Матч продолжался и становился всё более напряжённым. Наши, ослеплённые близкой победой, начинали сдавать позиции, противник наседал, а незнакомец, чуть склонившись в сторону Гарольда негромко, но отчётливо произнёс:  
— Я знаю, где Клэй.  
Бармен принёс ему стакан воды из-под крана, надеясь на скандал или хотя бы брезгливость, но мужчина, не глядя, опустошил его залпом. Кивнув в знак благодарности (но и не без доли насмешки), он поднялся и направился к выходу, более чем уверенный в том, что за ним последуют.  
Гарольд глядел в свою полупустую кружку, пузырьки всплывали на поверхность, о непрекращающемся течении времени свидетельствовали не только часы, но и спортивный комментатор.   
«У них не так уж много времени, чтобы исправить положение, но...», — он говорил о проигрывавшей команде, однако слова эти подходили и Гарольду, всё это время считавшему, что ничего не исправить, да и исправлять уже — нечего.   
Вместе с незнакомцем и его словами, в которые нельзя, но хотелось поверить, в жизни Гарольда Качмарека появились запятая и «но». Команда «чужих» на экране забила гол, и он принял решение этим «но» воспользоваться.

На улице было удивительно тихо и холодно. Свежий ветер носился по улицам города, заставляя поднять воротник и мысленно проклянуть незнакомца, не пожелавшего говорить внутри. Хотя тот был прав: разговор намечался не подходящий ни для баров, ни для улиц, — пришло время ловить такси.  
Жёлтая машина выехала из-за угла, словно только ждала появления Гарольда. Не сомневаясь в принятом решении, он спокойно сел на заднее сидение, позволив течению нести его, куда незнакомцу угодно. Тот назвал адрес, — он прослушал, какой, — и автомобиль тронулся с места.  
Мимо проносились городские огни: окна, вывески, фонари, — и Гарольду отчего-то вспомнились те времена, когда по ночам на улицах было темно и, посмотрев наверх, можно было увидеть звёзды.  
Звёзды он вспомнил не зря: отель, возле которого остановилось такси, обладал четырьмя. К удивлению и сомнениям Гарольда добавилась толика зависти и немного уважения, которого, с его точки зрения, вполне заслуживал человек, зарабатывавший достаточно, чтобы здесь жить.  
Тот молчал и даже не глядел в сторону своего гостя. Они поднялись на лифте на пятый этаж, прошли пару метров по коридору. Ковровая дорожка скрадывала шаги, приглушённое освещение делало силуэты размытыми. Дверь номера бесшумно закрылась за ними, и только тогда незнакомец представился:  
— Уильям Майлс.  
Если бы он знал, какую роль этот человек в дальнейшем сыграет в его жизни, Гарольд бы постарался хотя бы запомнить фамилию, но ему было достаточно мысленного сокращения: «Билли». Уверенность в том, что это сокращение мужчине не понравилось бы, поднимала настроение на планку выше.  
— Я знаю, где находится ваш сын, потому что не так давно мой сын попал туда же, — после короткой паузы, которую Гарольд не счёл нужным заполнить, продолжил Билли. — И в случае с Дезмондом это скорее моя вина.  
Если он хотел растрогать или разозлить Гарольда подобным признанием, то просчитался. Качмарек сохранял равнодушную маску, молчаливо дожидаясь продолжения, но вместе с тем размышлял о том, кто же тогда виноват в исчезновении Клэя. Сидящий сейчас перед ним человек или, возможно, он сам?  
— Чтобы не ходить вокруг да около: они находятся в «Абстерго», и это вовсе не та фармакологическая компания, которую нам показывают в рекламе. Эта корпорация... эти люди, скажем так, позволяют себе опыты с человеческой памятью. Уделяя должное внимание генетике, они извлекают из человека воспоминания о прошлом его предков...  
— Какое отношение это имеет к Клэю?  
— Клэй был их подопытным всё это время. Но с ним что-то произошло, и поэтому им понадобился мой сын. Я хочу вытащить его и, если получится, вашего сына тоже.  
«Если получится», — как же. Гарольд никогда не считал себя гением, но и дураком он не был: несложно было понять, что за словами «что-то произошло» не скрывалось ничего хорошего. Если помнить о том, что кто-то вздумал играть с сознанием Клэя, то лучшим из возможных исходов следовало считать сумасшествие, а худшим...  
Качмареки всегда славились если не своим оптимизмом, то умением отбрасывать худшие варианты, не успев даже до конца их осознать.

Так они познакомились. Это потом Гарольд узнал об ассасинах и тамплиерах, безумном количестве заговоров, «Анимусе», своём дальнем родстве с Эцио Аудиторе и, соответственно, с Майлсами. Тогда же они оба весьма смутно понимали, куда может зайти их знакомство: Уильям планировал использовать Гарольда, чтобы отвлечь тамплиеров; Гарольд планировал использовать Уильяма, чтобы узнать о том, что случилось с Клэем. Никогда ещё взаимная выгода не объединяла столь разных людей.  
— Это сумасшествие, — примерно такими словами Гарольд встречал каждый план названного Билли. — Ты предлагаешь мне кинуться грудью на амбразуру из-за «теоретической возможности» и «некоторой вероятности» получения каких-то там сведений. Я похож на самоубийцу?  
— Я всё рассчитал, — упрямо повторил Уильям. — Чтобы вызвать беспокойство, ты должен подобраться к ним достаточно близко, чтобы у тебя появился мнимый шанс разгадать их истинную сущность. Они должны поверить нам, и единственный способ...  
— Выступить по телевидению с обвинением в сторону международной корпорации, — весело повторил Гарольд. — Даже не знай я, что эти парни проводят эксперименты с сознанием, а также являются виновниками пары сотен смертей, я бы отказался. Для такого риска нужны серьёзные причины, а всё, что ты можешь мне дать — это вероятности.  
— Никто не даст тебе большего.  
Несмотря на все свои насмешки, Гарольд понимал, что Уильям прав. Никто, кроме него и его странных друзей, не решался напрямую высказать сомнение в легальности некоторых доходов «Абстерго». Никто, кроме него, не сказал Гарольду, где находится Клэй. Никто, кроме него, не готов был рискнуть собственной жизнью ради того, чтобы вывести «Абстерго» на чистую воду и спасти находящихся в их власти людей.  
— Ладно, — в который раз он пошёл на поводу у Уильяма, но впервые — на подлинное безумство. — Зови свою... Ребекку.  
К Ребекке Крейн не прицепилось ни одно из подходящих прозвищ. Увлечённая собственным делом, фанат идеи спасения мира от злобного руководства «Абстерго», она не представлялась Гарольду поводом для насмешек. Кроме того, ей и без того уже изрядно доставалось от местного историка Шона, незачем было подвергать девочку двойному обстрелу.  
— Я запущу вас в прямой эфир прямо отсюда, — произнесла она, цепляя на футболку Гарольда микрофон. — У нас будет что-то около двадцати секунд, прежде чем появится реальная опасность обнаружения, так что постарайтесь говорить быстро и чётко. И убедительно: нам должны поверить величайшие лжецы миры, и я сомневаюсь, что это будет так просто.  
Просто не было никогда, — Гарольду хватило чуть больше двух месяцев, проведённых рядом с этими людьми. Их искали едва ли не сильнейшие мира сего, а потому всё оборудование всегда было готово к транспортировке. Повсюду стояли пустые открытые коробки, вещи не разбирались, Ребекка тщательно следила за временем телефонных звонков и редких выходов в интернет. Шон постоянно сокрушался по поводу того, что в таких условиях невозможно работать. Уильям строил планы и карточные домики.  
— Три, — наверное, так это происходит в телевизионных студиях: оператор производит последние настройки камеры и начинает обратный отсчёт. — Два.  
Он постарался успокоить сердцебиение, выровнять дыхание. Волнение давало о себе знать: Гарольду предстояло на весь мир обвинить «Абстерго» в незаконных экспериментах на людях и сделать это достаточно убедительно для того, чтобы управленцы крупнейшей фармакологической компании мира поверили в его опасность.  
Он должен был в прямом эфире объявить войну, до того остававшейся теневой и безмолвной, и всё это — назвав своё настоящее имя.  
— Меня зовут Гарольд Качмарек. Мой сын пропал без вести два года назад. Я искал его всё это время, и мои поиски не прошли даром. Я нашёл виновников исчезновения моего сына. Готов поспорить, что каждый из вас слышал это название, но даже не подозревал, что скрывается за ним на самом деле. «Абстерго Индастриз».  
Он говорил, казалось, целую вечность. Секундная стрелка двигалась невероятно медленно. Сердце билось невероятно быстро. Он переводил взгляд с объектива камеры на экран включенного на беззвучный режим телевизора, и там, и там видя своё лицо.  
— Готово, — Ребекка выключила камеру.  
Ведущая новостей испуганно поглядела на телезрителей, не зная, как убедить их в ничтожности только что прозвучавшего заявления. Гарольд Качмарек отбросил в сторону крошечный микрофон и устало откинулся на спинку офисного кресла.

Как потом оказалось, трансляция на весь мир им не удалась, но и одного штата оказалось достаточно, чтобы в «Абстерго» заволновались. В последующие несколько дней Гарольду и компании пришлось часто переезжать.  
В один из таких переездов он и остался один. Ребекке не хватало каких-то деталей, Шону осточертело сидеть в четырёх стенах, а Уильяму снова потребовалось с кем-то связаться. Гарольд остался «за главного» и просто не мог удержаться от единственного прозвучавшего запрета: «Только ноутбуки не трогай».  
Да, это было любопытство. Но к примитивному интересу относительно их дальнейших планов всё же примешивались сомнения: порой Гарольду слишком отчётливо казалось, что его просто используют, и впереди не ждут ни абстрактная победа, ни вполне конкретный Клэй.   
— Так, что тут у нас...  
Экран загорелся непривычным белесым светом. Уильям, похоже, был сторонником минимализма: ни тебе картинки на рабочем столе, ни интересных иконок. Только открытая почта, к которой здесь, кажется, обращались чаще всего.  
Она была открыта на вкладке «Входящие». Это было неосмотрительно со стороны Майлса, привыкшего быть осторожным даже со своими союзниками, но отчего-то странно доверившегося оставшемуся одному Гарольду.  
— Зря, — покачал тот головой, проглядывая заголовки писем.  
Судя по всему, против «Абстерго» работали не только они четверо: множество людей получали от Уильяма письма с инструкциями, и чаще прочих в графе «Адресат» высвечивалось имя некоей Люси Стиллман.  
Из всех, получавших сообщения Уильяма Майлса, она одна знала о Гарольде. Именно с ней предводитель называвших себя ассасинами обсуждал реакцию «Абстерго» на появление Качмарека-старшего в прессе, на его заявление в прямом эфире. Люси Стиллман была его осведомителем, проникшим в самое сердце «Абстерго Индастриз». И ей было известно, что именно случилось с Клэем.  
В одном из писем, носившем скорее личный, чем профессиональный характер, она задала Уильяму один вопрос, имевший к Качмарекам прямое отношение. Этим вопросом Гарольд и встретил вернувшегося первым Майлса:  
— И когда же ты собираешься сообщить мне о смерти сына?

Прошли месяцы. Дождливый, тусклый сентябрь сменился неожиданно тёплым октябрём, а затем и снежной зимой. Гарольд вернулся на прежнюю работу, где его не очень радушно, но всё-таки приняли, и жизнь вошла в привычную колею. За единственным исключением: с тех пор он предпочитал пить не в барах, а дома.  
Там Гарольд и встретил пугавшее многих двадцать первое декабря, в которое ничего не случилось. Подумаешь, от пары вспышек на солнце забарахлили радио и телевизор, — невелика потеря.  
Ближе к лету он получил повышение. Впереди его ждала череда неожиданных удач, среди которых нашлось место и для отпуска в лучший месяц года. К тому времени об Уильяме и компании Гарольд уже почти не вспоминал, разве что когда в новостях рассказывали об успехах «Абстерго» по привычке спешил переключить канал.   
Июль выдался солнечный и в меру жаркий. Воспользовавшись освободившимся временем, Гарольд съездил к жене, живущей в соседнем штате, — каким-то чудом им удалось после всего остаться друзьями. Они неплохо провели время, рассказывая об успехах друг друга и почти искренне радуясь большинству из них, и не произнесли ни слова о сыне. Только прощаясь, жена неосторожно сказала ставшую традицией фразу:  
— Я рада, что Клэй вырос похожим на тебя. Лишь это даёт мне уверенность в том, что, где бы он ни был, у него всё хорошо.  
Гарольд ничего не сказал, размышляя о том, что милосерднее будет не лишать мать надежды на возвращение сына. Хватало того, что сам он этой надежды был безнадёжно лишён.

На этом они и расстались: она махнула ему на прощанье рукой и ушла в свою светлую, кажущуюся безоблачной жизнь, а он с тяжёлым сердцем сел на поезд, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы рядом с ним не оказалось навязчивого попутчика.  
Но везение словно бы оставило его. Когда Гарольд зашёл в вагон, на соседнем с его сиденье уже сидел какой-то мужчина в видавшем виды пальто. Сгорбившись, незнакомец писал кому-то сообщение со старомодного, кнопочного телефона, и явно не собирался пропускать своего соседа на предназначавшееся ему место.  
— Извините, — Гарольд прокашлялся, привлекая внимание к своей скромной персоне.  
Мужчина шумно вздохнул, будто бы для того, чтобы встать, ему нужно было собраться с силами. Когда он поднялся, и Гарольд наконец смог разглядеть его лицо, он понял, что силы незнакомцу были нужны вовсе не для этого.  
Похоже, Уильяму Майлсу недоставало мужества для того, чтобы встретиться взглядом с человеком, которого он когда-то весьма неосторожно пытался использовать.  
— Вижу, дела у тебя идут на поправку, — заметил он, когда Гарольд прошёл мимо и сел в полагающееся кресло. — Я искал тебя, чтобы извиниться. В тот раз мы расстались довольно-таки...  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься вновь меня завербовать, — прервал его опасающийся худшего Гарольд. — В тот раз я присоединился к вам только для того, чтобы узнать, где находится Клэй, а сейчас мне это известно.  
— Мой сын находится там же.  
В прошлый раз упоминание Дезмонда не произвело на Гарольда должного впечатления, однако тогда сын Уильяма был жив. Как не прискорбно, но смерть объединяет куда больше, чем жизнь или даже надежда на жизнь, и потому после этого заявления он посмотрел на Майлса совершенно другими глазами.  
— «Абстерго»? — негромко, стараясь не привлекать излишнего внимания, поинтересовался Гарольд.  
Уильям отрицательно покачал головой. Повисло молчание. Не скрываясь, Гарольд изучающе оглядел старого знакомого, мысленно отмечая неутешительные изменения в его внешности. Потёртое пальто, пара порезов на подбородке, мешки под глазами, усталый взгляд, — судя по всему, в последние месяцы в жизни Уильяма не происходило ничего хорошего.  
— Когда? — попробовал Гарольд другой вопрос.  
— Двадцать первого декабря, — число и месяц, произнесённые вслух, сработали переключателем: молчаливость Уильяма сменилась самым странным повествованием, которое Гарольд когда-либо слышал.  
В рассказанной по пути истории было всё, что только душе угодно: религиозные войны, картины Ренессанса, заговоры, интриги, предательства, кораблекрушения, прекрасные дамы, могучие воины, всемогущие артефакты. Не обошлось и без конца света, который, по словам Уильяма, не случился только благодаря пожертвовавшему своей жизнью Дезмонду Майлсу.  
Не это Гарольд ожидал услышать. Мало кто вообще готов к подобным рассказам, полным истинной веры в правдивость произнесённого, а потому он искренне не знал, что ответить на выжидающий взгляд замолчавшего.  
К счастью Гарольда, в этот момент поезд остановился. Люди начали подниматься, и он тоже поспешил встать и, подталкивая Уильяма, направиться к выходу. Эта короткая отсрочка дала ему время подумать и принять решение, казавшееся единственно верным в данной ситуации.  
— Знаешь, — произнёс он, когда они с Уильямом остановились неподалёку от ворот вокзала, — в эту историю слишком трудно сразу поверить. Мне нужно обдумать твои слова ещё раз и, возможно, попытаться найти хоть какие-то доказательства их истины. Сам понимаешь...  
Уильям кивнул, как показалось Гарольду — обречённо.  
— Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты помог мне в этих поисках. Может быть, встретимся ещё раз в менее шумной обстановке и всё спокойно обсудим?  
Гарольд ещё не знал, но с этим вопросом в его жизни что-то заканчивалось. Некий этап, полный поисков и чувства вины по отношению к сыну, интересам которого он уделял слишком мало внимания, сменялся другим, пока загадочным и неопределённым, но начинавшимся куда лучше предыдущего.   
С яркого июльского солнца, остававшейся впереди недели отпуска и обещания новых встреч с человеком, который одним своим появлением умудрялся столь многое в его, Гарольда, жизни менять к лучшему.


End file.
